Soulmates Reunited
by ChoCedric
Summary: Ignores JK's interview where she said Cho married a Muggle. My second take on what happened to Cho at the final battle. She is forever reunited with someone she loves. My first fic like this wasn't that good, so I tried it again. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I did a fic like this almost two years ago, but I didn't think it was that good. So I wanted to improve it. That one was called I Fought for You, and I am keeping it up so that people can compare and contrast it with this one. Hopefully this one is better, since I have written a lot in the past two years and hopefully have improved my style. Please review and let me know what you think.

Soulmates Reunited

By: ChoCedric

All Cho Chang could feel was pain as she lay on the floor of the entrance hall, bravely fighting Death Eaters. Even though she was down, she was still fiercely casting spells, even though horrendous pain was seizing her entire body. Tears streamed down her face, and she knew that she was dying.

I've failed, she thought miserably as her wand arm finally fell limply to her side. She had tried the best that she could to avenge all those that had been killed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but she didn't think she'd done enough. They had all been too quick for her; they'd been far more experienced in the spell department. She reflected bitterly that they had probably learned from Voldemort himself.

Cedric, I tried, she thought sadly. Indeed, the war had become painfully personal to her when three years ago, her boyfriend and love of her life, had been cruelly ripped away from her by the Avada Kedavra curse, leaving his body a shell, a marble statue. She'd never forget the look of his lifeless eyes staring, staring, staring at the crowd as they wept and wailed, or the screams of his father, or the sobs tearing from her own throat.

Nightmares had tortured her for the three years she had experienced afterwards, and the fact that she'd never see her boyfriend again shattered her heart. He had been her first love, and she his. Their romance had been sweet and innocent, one of those you read about in those wonderful love stories. He'd had his whole life ahead of him, and it had been viciously snuffed out.

Her vision started to go black, and she knew that this was it. She prayed for Cedric, for God, to forgive her as she knew she was leaving the earth. She'd heard about Heaven, and prayed that there was such a place, and that she'd finally be happy again, safe in her boyfriend's loving arms, secure and warm and protected in his love. To die was all that she had wished for for three whole years.

Suddenly, she saw a bright light. All the weakness, all the fatigue that she had experienced suddenly left her, and she found herself able to stand. The light was beckoning her to come closer, and a feeling deep in her gut told her she needed to follow its advice.

She walked into the light, and found herself in a beautiful, sunny meadow. She looked around the surreal scene, reveling in the beauty and the atmosphere. If this is Heaven, something is missing, though, she thought to herself. She only needed one more thing to make her happy.

And then, she saw a figure coming towards her. He was taking long strides, and then he broke into a run when he saw her. Tears filled Cho's eyes when she realized who it was. There, in all his glory was her Cedric, smiling a sad but loving smile at her, his gray eyes no longer lifeless and staring, but filled with joy to see her, but sorrow at the circumstances.

Cho crossed the distance between them, and then she was in his arms, clinging to him for dear life. Tears began to stream down her face, and racking sobs seized her body as she held onto the love of her life, the only boy who had ever truly understood her. He'd helped her see past her superficiality and freed the soul that had cried from beneath it. "Cedric, oh, God, Cedric," she wept. He was dressed in his fanciest dress robes, the same ones he'd worn the day of the Yule Ball.

"It's okay, Cho," Cedric comforted gently, kissing her cheek. "Hush, don't cry, love. I'm here."

Cho tried to control her sobs as she cried out, "Cedric, I missed you so much! I couldn't live without you, I just couldn't! God, I'm so sorry, I know I've been awful these past three years, you must be so disappointed in me. And I couldn't even fight the Death Eaters!"

"Cho, love, please stop apologizing," Cedric said softly, tilting her chin so he could look into her tear-filled eyes. "I know it's been rough for you since I left, and I hated to see you so upset. I love you, and I wanted you to live for me, to be happy. Sweetheart, I'm not disappointed, just sad that you were in so much pain. And why did you feel you needed to fight to avenge me? I wanted you to be safe, love, to live a happy and healthy life."

"I fought for you because you were ripped away from me," Cho said tearfully. "I wanted to kill those bastards who did what they did to you. They thought you were nothing but a bug that needed to be gotten rid of! Didn't they understand that you were loved?"

"Cho, people like that don't care, but I never wanted you to put yourself in danger for me," said Cedric lovingly, stroking her hair and wiping tears from her face. "Please, no more tears. You've cried too many of them in the past three years."

Cho choked out a laugh. "You're right," she said shakily. "Ced, do you think Harry will do it? Do you think the war will end and Voldemort will be defeated?"

"I'm sure of it, little missy," Cedric said honestly, his gray eyes shining. "Harry can do it, he's a wonderful person."

"But why didn't he understand?" Cho said tremulously, squeezing Cedric's hand tightly. "All I wanted to know was how you were taken, what your last moments were like, whether you were in pain, whether you screamed for my help ..."

"People handle shock and grief differently, love," Cedric said soothingly. "He wasn't being horrible, he didn't mean to upset you so much. The truth is, there was no time to scream, to feel pain, to suffer. It was over really quickly, but my last thoughts were of you. I'd never imagined you'd take it this hard. I desperately wanted to stop those tears from coming out of your beautiful eyes." He put his arms around her again, enveloping her in a gentle hug. "I wouldn't have minded if you had found someone else to love," he said softly. "If I could not be here on Earth to love and cherish you, I would have wanted you to find happiness with another man. Cho, you deserve so much. You mean the world to me, and I would have given anything to see you happy again."

"Cedric, I could have never loved anyone else like I do you," Cho said truthfully. "And when I saw you that night, on the Quidditch pitch, looking so scared ..."

"It's okay," Cedric told her, the sweet scent of Cologne and love assaulting her senses. "I'm so sorry that look was frozen on my face. God, I didn't want to leave my family, my friends, and Merlin, I didn't want to leave you. I love you."

Cho clung to him tightly again, looking into his life-filled gray eyes. All she could ever want and all she could ever need was in them, and she felt complete once again, forever reunited with her soulmate. "I love you too," she said softly. "I'm sorry if I made you upset. I'm sorry I treated Harry the way I did, I'm sorry I was such a bitch."

"Please don't say that," Cedric said pleadingly. "I never want to hear you say that about yourself. I know Harry understands, and he felt bad about the whole episode after it happened. But there's no need to be sad anymore, little missy. We're together again now, and as much as I wanted you to live for me, I'm so glad to have you with me once more."

"Me to," said Cho, wiping the last of her tears away and taking Cedric's hand in hers. Together, they lifted off the ground, and a wonderful, swooping sensation came over them. It was better than flying on broomsticks; this was a real, pure flight to Heaven, and as they smiled at each other like they always had before, Cho looked into his vibrant, warm gray eyes once more and knew that she was whole again.


End file.
